Metis' Mendum VII
Chapter VII - Glut Penia P.O.V. "Calm down Poros. You don't want to do this." I had absolutly no idea if it would work, but I had to try. I grabbed hold of his hands and held them as tight as I could "It's ok, you don't need to do this". I met his eyes, they were glowing bright white. I saw him look into mine, I remembered when I first saw them, It was such a long time ago I thought that it seemed to never exist. He exhaled and like that he stopped glowing. I lossened my grip on his hands and hugged him tighter than I held his hands. I then almost immeadiatly let go when I began to fell embarassed. I turned my head and began to walk away slowly while I dried my eyes. I heard Poros make another comment "Oookay, I think I will go get some wood or something for a fire" and he walked away slightly unconfortably. I sat down looking away from Poros direction. I couldn't help myself, I just wanted it to be the way it was, before that . . . that, I can't say. If Zeus found out I told him he would have put me back with the lepers in those pits. They freaked me out so much. Even worse, now I would be living with the hookers down in the rough part of cities, They don't even have a sense of descentsy. I saw Athena sit down next to me, she put her arm over my shoulders. "Hey, it's ok. I understand how hard this is for you". I looked at her "No you don't, you swore off men to forever remain a maiden. How would you know anything of men". "I might not date men like the other godesses do, but that doesn't mean I don't know about love. Love is much more than looks, meeting of your minds is the purest love there is, coming from an expert here." "How can being smarter make love any purer Athena? Just because your love is based on that doesn't mean it always is, remember your daughter and her boyfriend? Ther love wasn't based on brains." "yeh I remember that, boy that was one situation I was not allowed to fire any arrows that time which bummed me out". Me and Athena looked up to see a small man with bird wings in a light grey tuxedo and a sheath of arrows on his back with a bow in hand and a mobile phone in his other. His cheeky smile was the same as ever, it was Eros my godson. "Hey godmum, godaunt. How ya been? It's been really buisy these last few weeks, that St Valantine had the right idea allowing everyone to express themselves on the day half the month of February. Man I have never been into my work for a while." "Hi Eros" I sniffled "Your mum alright?" "Yeh." "Still sneaking around with your dad?" "Yeh." Are you still wearing your first pair of underwear to your occasions? Ye . . . That was an accident and you know it. How was I to know that I could wear anything else other than your clothes you owned." I smiled at that memory, but then fell glum again when I remembered Poros was also there. I sank back into my arms. Eros stopped hovering and began walking. "I'm sorry. I'm stil getting use to the fact there are more emotions that love, like happy, sad, angry, depressed, excited, um . . . glum, sad, blue. Wait those are the same things aren't they". I rolled my eyes and said "it's not just the fact that i'm not how you to discibe love. It's just that Poros means more to me thananything, but his memories no longer contain me". Category:Metis' Mendum Category:Chapter Page